De lo Esperado e Inesperado
by ProngsKJ
Summary: Cuando la vida de la pareja se vuelve monótona, cuando el corazón se separa del cuerpo ¿Lo esperado es que nos engañemos? AmeScot/ USUK/ leve FrUK-Para Soly de mi parte


De lo Esperado e Inesperado

¿Qué es lo esperado en la vida de una larga pareja? ¿Qué es lo normal? ¿Lo monótono? ¿El despertar cada mañana a su lado? ¿Observarlo a los ojos? ¿Sonreír? ¿Besar? ¿Pelear por quien prepara el desayuno? ¿Despedirse en la puerta antes de ir al trabajo? ¿Llamarse por teléfono? ¿Cenar juntos? …¿El sexo? ¿Aquello era lo esperado en una pareja que ya llevaba años juntos? Para la larga vida que habían planeado Alfred Jones y Arthur Kirkland, aquello parecía ser lo esperado, lo que hacían cada día sin falta, como una rutina que conocían de memoria donde tenían que aparentar dar amor a aquellos movimientos mecánicos en los que se enfrascaban; dar vida a las caricias, a los besos, a los labios, a los abrazos y a las palabras dulces, pues aquello era lo esperado. Esperado era que Arthur se levantara cada mañana una hora que Alfred y comenzara a preparar el desayuno para ambos; Esperado era que Alfred se acercara a Arthur y le besara con cuidado su nívea mejilla antes de decir "Buenos Días"; Esperado era que Arthur se sonrojara y tratara de bajar el perfil a aquella muestra normal de afecto; Esperado era que Alfred soltara una risilla y se sentara a beber el café matutino…esperado era una rutina de aquella pareja.

Pero tan esperada era que se había vuelto monótona, gris, sin matices más que decir "Hoy tuve un buen día en la biblioteca" y un "¿De verdad? El hospital estaba abarrotado, que bien que terminé mi turno" Lo mismo de cada día, lo mismo desde hacía años, desde que habían decidido mudarse a vivir juntos luego de terminar la Universidad, cuando Alfred le había propuesto matrimonio a Arthur a penas escucho que el matrimonio homosexual había sido aprobado en NY. Claro, un matrimonio gay que ahora comenzaba a entrar en la crisis de los 7 años, aquella que muestra si lo que realmente es amor, o era lo esperado.

¿Esperado era que el estudiante de Literatura de Oxford hiciera un intercambio de doctorado en literatura Romana del siglo I d.C. a Harvard y que en un bar conociera a un futuro médico de excelencia? ¿Esperado era que se enamoraran? ¿Qué escogieran tener una vida juntos? Las probabilidades que aquello sucediera en la vida real eran demasiado bajas, tan bajas que apenas se contaban en las estadísticas de los heterosexuales que menos figurarían en la de las minorías del país. Nada de eso había sido esperado, todo había sido una caja de sorpresas desde el comienzo…entonces ¿Cuándo la vida entre ambos se volvió así de mecánica? ¿Cuándo el sexo sólo se limitaba a una vez por semana donde sus cuerpos respondían a meras necesidades biológicas y no a una pasión real? ¿Cuándo fue que sus vidas se tornaron tan gises? ¿El tiempo? No, habían parejas más longevas que pasaban de aquellos momentos tediosos y se seguían amando con la misma pasión del primer beso compartido ¿Su vida juntos no era para ellos? No, no podía ser así. Si de algo estaban seguros ambos hombres de rubios cabellos es que a ellos no les faltaba amor. Arthur se consideraba un enamorado de Alfred y Alfred un loco de amor por Arthur.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba entonces? ¿Por qué sus vidas eran tan esperadas en contrario de las casualidades en cómo se conocieron?

Aquella mañana Alfred despertó, como siempre, una hora más tarde que Arthur; se restregó los ojos, caminó dando tumbos hacia el baño de la habitación y se fijó en el espejo sobre el lava manos, el cual le devolvía el distorsionado reflejo de un hombre de 32 años, cansado, con ojeras y falta de luz en aquellos ojos azules que antes brillaban con una chispa inapagable. La piel antes bronceada se veía amarillenta y enfermiza, como si no hubiese visto la luz del día hacían días, su cabello rubio dorado perdía aún más brillo y juraba que podía encontrar canas prematuras en aquel mechón anti gravitatorio que ostentaba.

Suspiró con cansancio, cada día se veía más apagado que el anterior. Cerró sus ojos y se metió en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente corriese sobre su cuerpo, limpiando las marcas que Arthur había dejado sobre él durante la noche anterior, cada vez menos visibles y profundas, como si las dejara para ser meras huellas y ya nada significante; meneó su cabeza rubia, cada vez el sexo entre ellos era peor, hasta se le había estado siendo habitual es masturbarse luego de que Arthur se durmiera para sentir un poco de aquel libido escapar y que no corría cuando Arthur era penetrado por su miembro simuladamente erecto a causa del viagra. Gran problema para un hombre, el no sentir que podía satisfacer a su pareja ¿Qué era lo que hacía mal al estar con Arthur? ¿Sería que este ya no lo atraía sexualmente y ahora debía recurrir a medias fantasías pervertidas para darle algo de color erótico a su vida? Ni 50 Sombras de Grey, aquel libro que Arthur criticaba tanto, podría ayudarlo en estos momentos.

Con cuidado, se llevó sus manos a su pene, y comenzó a acariciarlo con lentitud y algo de vergüenza mientras pretendía dejar volar su imaginación hacia un hombre de rostro invisible que le tocaba con experticia en los puntos clave para sacarle aquellos gemidos bajos que había comenzado a soltar, ahogados simplemente por el sonido del agua al caer en la ducha.

-Mmm…-Soltaba por segundos cuando comenzaba a acelerar el ritmo de sus manos por el pene que poco a poco comenzaba a obtener irrigación sanguínea, comenzando a erectarlo al unísono de que aquel hombre ficticio le lamía el cuello de manera predadora. Sintiéndose por fin la presa de un placer que poco experimentaba en su cotidiano respirar- Nnh~~…- Sus dedos largos se enredada con los vellos rubios, apretando aquellas zonas donde los gritos se hacían más fuertes- Ahh….-Su pene ya estaba erecto, lo sentía palpitar con tal fuerza…necesitaba seguir auto-entregarse aquellas dosis morbosas de éxtasis…Aquellos labios bajaban por su cuerpo, besando su pecho, lamiendo sus duros pezones, jugueteando con una lengua imaginaria, siendo devorado como un manjar exótico, robando suspiros y gemidos de sus labios rosados por el agua caliente y por la súbita subida de temperatura que había sufrido su cuerpo. Su viva imaginación hizo que su amante sin rostro le tocara como nunca, recorriendo con sus manos etéreas las formas de sus músculos que una vez le dieron una beca por deportes en la prestigiosa universidad- Ahh~~…- El aliento se mezclaba con la neblina de la condensación- Nhm~~…

Mas Arthur tenía otros planes, y justo en ese momento cortó el suministro de agua caliente, bajando la escasa temperatura que su cuerpo había logrado adquirir en esos momentos y cortando, además, el libido de golpe, dejándolo con ganas reprimidas de más. En esos momentos, Alfred quiso asesinar a su marido de increíbles ojos verdes por dejarlo en aquel estado de impotencia sexual, ¡eso ni siquiera debía ser legal! ¡Cortarle así el libido! Arthur debería ser apresado por semejante pecado.

Refunfuñando, cerró lo que quedaba del agua caliente y no tuvo más que darse aquella ducha de agua fría, bajando la erección que con esfuerzo imaginario había logado conseguir.

20 minutos después estaba en la cocina, simulando una sonrisa a su marido que le servía una Magdalena con salsa de arándanos y frambuesa, tan delicada salsa que Francis había traído el día anterior momentos antes que él llegara a casa con excusa de visita casual. ¿De verdad lo creían tan tonto? El subtexto era muy claro.

-¿Por qué cortaste el agua caliente?- Preguntó como si anda mientras bebía un trago del amargo café para compensar con el agudo dulzor de su acompañamiento-Aún estaba lavando mi cabello cuando me tiraste al Océano Ártico.

Alfred observó como el de ojos verdes mascaba la pequeña magdalena, el día anterior habían sido macarones- Llevabas más de media hora allí, vaya ducha te estabas dando.

Y de allí el silencio, ninguno dijo más, pues no necesitaban palabras para la obvia atmósfera que había caído sobre ellos. Arthur era inteligente, así que Alfred sabía que Arthur sabía que él se había estado masturbando bajo el agua caliente, y lo peor es que no le reprochaba nada.

"Cómo si pudieras hacerlo…" Pensó, recordando aquel accidente de hace exactamente tres meses donde, por casualidades de la vida él había llegado a casa dos horas antes de lo usual, algo inesperado, sólo porque había decidido darle una sorpresa al de ojos verdes, una película, una cena y tal vez un buen sexo que no fuese el típico monótono, pero vaya fue su sorpresa cuando al subir silenciosamente los escalones alfombrados hacia su recamara, encontró la puerta abierta de esta, y en su lecho nupcial, a Arthur dándole sexo oral a nadie más ni nadie menos que Francis. Pero aquello no acaba allí, ni siquiera fue capaz de entrar en la recamara y reclamar algo, si no que se fue a encerrar en su auto y se había masturbado como nunca ante la imagen de su marido teniendo sexo con su mejor amigo. En su imaginación lo había escuchado gemir como nunca y gritar un nombre que no era el suyo, y a su vez, su torcida mente comenzó a jugar con las misma imágenes y a ponerlo a él en el lugar de Francis, siendo él quien gritaba un nombre que no era el de Arthur…siendo él el que recibía el placer, siendo el embestido, experimentando lo que era dejarse dominar por otro…y se sentía bien…se sentía jodidamente bien ser por una vez quien estaba siendo acechado. Por ello cuando se apareció horas más tarde en la casa no le molestó que un vino francés se encontrara servido para la cena ni que hubiese una copa de más en el fregadero…

Alfred amaba a Arthur, lo hacía con fuerza…pero ya no sentía pasión por su sexo.

Arthur le observó con detenimiento y suspiró levemente, él tampoco era estúpido para no saber que su amado marido le estaba engañando con Manuela y con alguien más en ese bar que frecuentaba entre horas del trabajo. Arthur sabía…que ambos la habían jodido y que el vivir tan felices antes…significaba que lo esperado era que terminaran viviendo una aguda monotonía monocroma.

Lo inesperado era que ninguno se lo reprochase al otro…Lo Inesperado era con quien lo hacían...

-Tengo que irme ya Arthur- Dijo el de ojos azules, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia el inglés para besar su mejilla nívea como cada mañana, pero esta vez se quedó dos segundos más, era como si por dos segundos extras deseara que las cosas fueran diferentes, y en efecto, así lo deseaba, más ambos habían tomado caminos completamente disimiles en un aspecto importante de sus vidas, y la reconciliación parecía demasiado lejana…

Arthur notó el detalle y no comentó nada por esos dos segundos extras, sólo, a manera inesperada, tocó la mejilla del ojiazul con cuidado, una caricia no mecánica, no forzada pero extraña para aquellos que creía n haberse contado y saber todo lo del uno y del otro.

-Qué tengas un buen día amor…-Le respondió, palabras iguales a las del día anterior…pero por connotaciones diferentes. ¿Qué habían hecho mal?

Alfred se sintió vagamente culpable por unos segundos, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Arthur, mas sabía que apenas tomase camino hacia aquel motel que quedaba de camino al hospital, Arthur llamaría a Francis y harían lo mismo que el haría con Scott Kirkland.

Sí, porque sí había con alguien peor para engañar a Arthur que un mejor amigo, era con el hermano mayor del mismo, aquel escocés salvaje de cabellos pelirrojos que en muy contadas ocasiones se dejaba dominar por otro (Alfred sólo lo había conseguido dos veces) y que siempre lograba hacerlo sentir como una paria, siempre recordándole que él era su follacuñado, que se estaba revolcando con el hermano mayor del conejo…

-Eres una zorra maldita Sott Kirkland- Susurró cuando conducía su vehículo por la carretera, tomando la salida que se internaba por un bosque hasta llegar a las puertas de aquel conocido motel de rojas puertas y sábanas sucias y usadas. La mujer de la ventanilla reconoció el transporte que desde hacía dos meses se había convertido en cliente frecuente.

-La habitación número 24 es donde él lo espera- Recitó como si nada la mujer de cabellos negros y rasgos asiáticos- Espero que no estés contando con tiempo, pues el pelirrojo parece estar con prisa.

-Él siempre parece estar con prisa, y luego me hace quedar más de lo planeado y termino llegando tarde a cirugía- Una sonrisa culpable apareció en su rostro cuando dejó avanzar el auto hasta llega al estacionamiento y luego caminar al segundo piso del edificio, tocando tres veces la puerta para que el diablo en persona le abriese y le jalara hacia adentro.

-No tengo puto tiempo para otras cosas el día de hoy, Jones- Le dijo con aquella agria y ronca voz de fumador compulsivo- Así que no te andes con rodeos, sólo desnúdate y a la cama, cariño- La ironía de esos labios era aún más lacerante que la que escapaba de los labios de su marido.

-Hola Scott, cariño ¿Cómo estás? Oh yo muy bien, gracias por preguntar, me encanta que seas…

-No soy el conejo, mocoso infiel-Le cortó el mayor, Alfred se tragó sus palabras de inmediato. Sí era verdad, Scott no era como su hermano, no era ni siquiera remotamente parecido a Arthur. Partían desde las diferencias físicas como la musculatura y estatura más desarrollada del primogénito; desde el color rojo oscuro y facciones aún más varoniles que las del menor; desde esos ojos verdes y oscuros, para nada cristalinos como los de su marido. Y no hacía falta demarcar las diferencias psicológicas que presentaban ambos hermanos. Era interesante como ellos podían ser hermanos, tener la misma sangre y a la vez ser los opuestos de una misma moneda.

Arthur era su amor, Arthur era su corazón…Scott era un fuego que lo quemaba, que lo consumía con fuerza avasalladora y no se detenía ante nada. Scott era pura pasión concentrada.

-Lo sé…-Susurró- Lo sé…por eso estoy aquí ¿no?- Dijo poniéndose a su altura. Scott podía matarlo con su mirada de manera directa, sin siquiera esforzarse- Pero yo quiero dominar hoy

Kirkland soltó una risa socarrona, aquello era un muy buen chiste.

-Limítate a gritar como putita como cada vez que entramos aquí, Jones, ya te dije que no soy el puto conejo.

-Ya te dije que lo sé- Le reprochó, empujándolo a la cama- Tú eres una zorra Scott Kirkland, una zorra astuta que traiciona a su propia sangre con su marido.

-¡Qué moralista te has puesto, cariño mío! Mira como mis lágrimas caen por las mejillas mientras me aferro a un puto y marica pañuelo- El escocés se quiso levantar, pero el americano no le dejó, se puso sobre su cuerpo y con el peso lo acorraló contra las camas- ¡Ya basta de una puta vez, marica! ¡Quítate de encima!

-¡Ya te dije que yo iré arriba hoy!- El grito enfurecido del de ojos azules enmudeció al escocés- Yo iré arriba hoy, quiero variar…

-Cómo si pudieras ser un hombre, Jones…

Scott se relamió los labios y Alfred no aguató más para besarlo con fiereza.

Día por medio, Jones dejaba escapar sus fantasías en esa habitación de mala muerte, era el dominado, el que recibía el placer por parte de aquel demonio pelirrojo, se masturbaba a veces pensando en él como en el hombre sin rostro. Era verdad que le gustaba ser dominado por Scott Kirkland, prefería serlo y por ello sólo esas dos veces habían cambiado de posiciones, una cuando emborrachó tanto al otro que este le terminó dando la mamada del siglo, y la otra cuando prácticamente le ató a la cama para embestirlo con fiereza. Ahora ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones, luchando con fuerza por sexo…por ser quien prevalecería ante el otro sobre el bajo instinto carnal.

¿Dónde quedaban los amantes enamorados de la literatura medieval que Arthur leía? No había amor, era sexo sin amor el que mantenía con Scott, era sexo recreativo como el que Ovidio enseñaba y como sus pasajes se plasmaban en los baños de Pompeya. Ni siquiera se acercaba al sexo homosexual griego de traspaso de conocimiento…Sólo sexo recreativo pompeyesco.

Los besos cada vez fueron más fuertes, más subidos de tono, pronto Alfred lamía el cuello del pelirrojo, tanteando esa piel no tan suave ni tan áspera, perfumada con aquella loción de Calvin Klein que tanto le gustaba oler en otro.

-No te atrevas…a dejar marcas allí, bastardo…MIERDA- Scott gritó justo cuando de manera picaresca Alfred le dejaba un lindo chupón en el cuello- ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?! ¡¿MIERDA?!

-Tengo semen si es de la otra cabeza de la que me hablas amor- Sonrió, siguiendo con el juego de lenguas y lamidas, bajando hasta la zona abdominal, lambiendo aquel ombligo, sintiendo el calor de la piel que ya comenzaba a transpirar. Scott comenzaba a excitarse, para él Jones no era más que una puta, la puta que engañaba a su hermano menor y él aún más hijo de puta que permitía ello. Cuando dijeron que desfilaran los "mejores hermanos mayores del año" Scott Kirkland salió en primera fila llevando el estandarte.

-¿Te había comentado que me encanta como combinan tus cortinas con la alfombra?- Alfred sonrió con arrogancia, con sus ojos azules mirando fijamente a Scott mientras su boca bajaba al miembro del escocés, dándoles lamidas esporádicas, tímidas en un principio y luego más lascivas a medida que el mismo se iba erectando, contribuyendo a que su propio pene se levantara ante el calor de la situación.

-Bast-ardo…-Masculló a penas el británico, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose humillado en esos momentos, pero bueno, prefería que él le diera el sexo oral a estar en posición inversa, eso sería aún más denigrante para su persona.

Alfred lamia y succionaba, muy pocas veces practicaba aquello, si no lo hacía con Arthur donde todo se limitaba a beso de inicio, caricia en el costado, caricia en la parte de abajo, beso, jadeo, poner en posición el pene y penetrar, gemido, grito, beso, gemido, grito beso, embestida, correrse y ya está, nunca sexo oral, nunca una posición sexual, nunca algo que no sea mecánica…Con Scott no habían libretos, nunca, en ninguno de sus encuentros había habido un libreto….y le gustaba así.

El sentir el pre-semen en su boca, el miembro británico hinchado pelear con su lengua, le daba la razón de que aquello nunca sería monótono, los jadeos de Scott, aquellos gemidos reprimidos que decían "No quiero que sepas lo bien que tu lengua me hace sentir" Nunca el fuego podría ser gris.

Alfred se levantó y observó por unos segundos a Scott, el pelirrojo jadeaba y lo miraba con rabia al haber perdido en la lucha de poderes de aquel día.

-Hazlo…antes de que me arrepienta- Dijo con rabia en un jadeo ahogado. Jones sonrió de lado, le gustó sentir el poder que estaba ejerciendo, se sentía bien, por lo que sin delicadeza alguna, pues Scott no era el "Dulce Príncipe" lo embistió y el grito de dolor del pelirrojo se convirtió en música por los oídos americanos.

-¡HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE!- Le gritó el escocés, levantando sus piernas un poco más, para ver si así el dolor disminuía aun que sea unos grados- HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE JONES- Alfred se inclinó más, acto que el pelirrojo aprovechó para morderlo, arrancando un pedazo de piel.

-Con…esa boca ¿Comes pan?- La risa de Alfred estaba fuera de lugar mientras su pene se hacía una cabida en la estreches del otro hombre. Se movió allí dentro antes de retirarse un poco y luego volver a embestir con fuerza.

-Ahhgg…-Los gemidos de dolor de Scott eran fuertes.

-Mmnhh…-Iguales a los de Alfred, sus jadeos se entremezclaban jugaban sin besarse, si habían más besos en la penetración significaban que habían sentimientos, cosas que allí no existían, el mayor lo había dejado en claro hacía bastante.

Embestida tras embestida, embestida tras embestida se mezclaban aquellos alientos en una atmósfera decadente, y fue entonces que Alfred se dio cuenta de lo que así realmente…estaba follando con el hermano mayor de su marido, con su maldito cuñado que buscaba un poco de satisfacción sexual para escapar de la monotonía de la vida, una vaga excusa para limpiarse del día a día…Y lo seguía haciendo, lo seguía repitiendo…al igual que en esos momentos Arthur debía gemir con Francis.

Corazón y cuerpo ya no se unían.

Alfred apuró sus embestidas, quiso llegar al orgasmo antes, quiso irse en esos momentos, escapar de ese lugar, afortunadamente para él plan resultó y el grito de Scott le sacó de sus fantasías.

Por unos momentos permanecieron en silencio en aquella posición jadeando, tratando de recobrar las respiraciones esforzadas por el acto que acababan de cometer.

-¿Ves…q-que no es fácil…d-dominar? T-Tu gordura…no te lo deja- El pelirrojo sonreía de lado, orgulloso, moviéndose lo suficiente para permitir que Alfred saliera, sin embargo, este último no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó dando tumbos y recogió y colocó nuevamente sus ropas en el lugar que deberían ir.

Si bien aquellos movimientos desconcertaron al pelirrojo, no dijo nada ¿Qué iba a decir? "¿Oh Alfred, quédate a mi lado luego del sexo, por favor? ¿Te amo?" Él era el follacuñado, ni siquiera un follaamaigo, si no el follacuñado, él no tenía injerencia en aspectos que no fueran sexuales.

-Amor mío…no nos volveremos a ver en un largo tiempo…-Susurró Alfred, terminando de abotonar su camisa con aroma a jazmín y rosas, el aroma de Arthur…de su cuerpo.

-Ni como si quisiera ver tu cara tan seguido, menos luego de esto…

Alfred miró con melancolía la cama donde estaba Scott, era su turno de levantarse e irse con un cigarro ficticio del lugar, abandonar el sitió lo más rápido que podía.

-Adios Scott…

-Vete al carajo Jones.

Cuando Alfred volvió a casa esa noche, la cena ya estaba servida, Arthur había trabajado bastante aparentemente y sobre la mesa quedaba una caja de chocolates franceses cerrada de manera prolija.

Jones observó a Kirkland a sus espaldas y caminó hasta a él, para tapar sus ojos y entregarle un ramo de rosas rojas, más de 30 rosas por cada ocasión en la que había estado con Scott en la cama.

-Sorpresa…-Le susurró al oído- Lo siento…-Arthur se volteó, las diferencias eran sorprendentes, una contextura más liviana, unos rasgos más armoniosos, unos ojos verdes cristalinos y heridos, una piel suave y nívea ¿Cuándo se dejó de fijar en esas cosas? ¿Cuándo el deseo cambio?- Te busqué en otro y nunca pude hallarte…

Arthur abrió sus labios y luego los cerró rápidamente.

-Ya somos dos Alfred…ya somos dos los que buscamos en lugares errados…

-Quiero volver a encontrarte Arthur, de verdad quiero hacerlo…

-Pues…si quieres lograrlo, entonces hazme un favor- Arthur se separó levemente, levantando un poco su mirada para enfrentar al más joven.

Jones cerró los ojos, seguro le exigiría saber con quién estaba, y él respondería con la verdad-Lo que sea…

-Tira esos chocolates a la basura…


End file.
